


KIDS

by queerfawn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, idek man I'll explain in the notes, songfic kind of, sort of like a grease AU?, they met over the summer and ended up at the same school idlk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfawn/pseuds/queerfawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander feigned confusion- though the facade was cracking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KIDS

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a line in the song KIDS by Joey Purp that's just 'fuck of the summer/got what you wanted' and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote Something for it. There's a scene prefacing this that would have it make more sense but... I'm no writing it lol I'm lazy rn

John was pissed. Beyond that he was heartbroken and utterly betrayed. But it was easier to deal with the anger for the moment. He knew Alexander's address, had driven straight there after soccer. He grinned to himself as he knocked on the front door, imagined the shock on the other boys face. He didn't even know they lived in the same city now.

He was almost even more pleased when a man he could only assume was Alexander's cousin- Peter, he thought- answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" John gave his most charming smile. "I'm here to see Alexander? We're doing a project together. Could you point me to his room? I was hoping to surprise him, if you don't mind."

Peter nodded warily and pointed him in the right direction, making polite small talk. John thanked him and snuck into the bedroom unnoticed. Alexander had earbuds in, head buried in a book. He cleared his throat, almost cackling when the other boy jumped slightly.

"John?" He was good. The smile spreading across his face looked genuine, if confused. "I thought you lived in Carolina, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining."

John simply stared at him for a moment, astonished. "I had a similar thought when I saw you earlier. Of course you didn't notice me, were too busy talking to your friends. They seem nice enough, fuckboys maybe," It was clear that Alexander was confused. "I was going to say hi, say how happy I was that we ended up at the same school," He laughed. "You were talking about me."

"What?" Alexander feigned confusion- though the facade was cracking.

"Honestly you could've said you viewed me as a girl so I didn't have to waste my time on you."

"No! That's not it," Alexander burst in quickly. "I'm- I'm not out to them. I know it was douchey to let them think you were a girl, especially considering you're- you."

John felt a brief pang of guilt but pushed on. "Fine, okay, I get that. Whatever. But is that all I fucking am? A conquest? Something off your bucket list? I don't know, maybe the 'fuck of your summer'?" Alexander paled. John wasn't sorry.

"That's not- I can explain," He said desperately, pushing off the bed for the first time and going to grab John's hand. His glare was enough to stop the other boy mid-stride.

"What can you explain, Alexander?" John whispered harshly, head held high. He felt like crying suddenly but his pride simply wouldn't allow it.

The boy swallowed, smoothing his clothes and steadying himself. "I won't lie, I just wanted to fuck you at first- you're gorgeous. But then I actually knew you and you're so amazing and I fell in love with you, John! If all I wanted was sex you'd know."

John shook his head, clenching his fists in an attempt to stop himself from resorting to violence. "You're a very convincing liar, Alex. I'm sure you're sorry I don't believe you anymore." And with that he turned on his heel and went to walk out.

"Please don't go," Alex said, so quiet John almost didn't hear. "I'm not lying, I swear."

John froze, hand on the door handle. "Fuck of the summer," He laughed to himself, snapping around to face the boy one last time. "I'm glad you got what you wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> ... Does anyone want to write another scene to make this less sad I don't like leaving it sad  
>  Also! I'm re-writing the fic previously known as 'close your eyes to what you cant imagine' but my inspiration has been low af and the fall season for theatre has started back up so I'm also busy af


End file.
